powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
DanWarp Dimension
The DanWarp Dimension is the fourth dimension of five in the Power Rangers after the main timeline (MMPR-Jungle Furry, Samurai, Megaforce, and later Coaster Force/Nitro, and Literary Morphers, plus Mystic Knights and Battle Thunder), The RPM Dimension, The Dino Charge Dimension, and the Savage Storm Dimension. Phantom and Hexagon blur the line between main and DanWarp due to Alex Fierro serving as a main threat like GSA.O, but team up with the Coaster Force, who are main timeline. It is possible that they exist in both, but only one ever fought Alex Fierro. Teams * Hero League ** T-Force (The Thundermans) * Savage Storm Rangers (briefly, via wormhole) * Ninja Steel Rangers * GSA Rangers/ASD Rangers/Denziman ** Bridge Carson * Danger Rangers ** Captain Man and Kid Danger * Galaxy Squad Rangers * New Aquitar Rangers * VR Troopers ** Eliza Quzell ** Sheriff Skyfire * Deka Busters * Go6 ** Heckyl * Dynamen * Bio-Electric * Beast Blitz * Cosmo Prism * Mystic Union X5 * STEAM V5 * Mega Voyagers * Galactic Knights * Phantom Rangers * Hexagon Rangers * Other Legendary Rangers ** Buttercup (via portal) ** Mystic Knights (via portal) ** Taylor Earhardt-Richard *** Savage Storm version ** Dana Mitchell ** Joel Rawlings (Mentioned Only) ** Jason Lee-Scott (briefly imprisoned, then captured by NSAC, then rescued) ** Rocky DeSantos (possessed by Snide, then rescued) ** Tommy Oliver (Deceased, murdered by Chelsea Scott) ** Billy Cranston (Deceased, duel w/ Jason and "Natural Causes") ** Ryan Mitchell ** Carter Grayson (Deceased, died in big fire in Mariner Bay) Other groups Villain Factions * Galaxy Warriors ** Lord Draven (ally of a parallel dimension) * Sledges Crew (briefly, via wormhole) * The Shogun-> Neo-Shogun Army Corps ** Jojo Siwa/Midnight Idol (possessed Nora, later killed by her) ** Eustus MacAlister (defected) ** Phoebe Thunderman (defected) ** Nora Thunderman (possessed, then defected) * Iron Blade Conference * The Bounty Hunter (briefly, via portal) * Medieval Virus Libra (briefly, via wormhole) Allies and other notable characters * New York ** Game Shakers (mentioned only, stock footage) *** Double G ** Adrian (mentioned only, seen in pictures) * Forge Bend ** Gwen Gifro ** Mavis Gifro ** Jaclyn Gifro (deceased) ** Mr. Austin Starner ** Principal Gregory (deceased) ** Colin Dax * Mariner Bay ** Grayson Family *** Crystal Young *** Carter jr *** Clare Grayson * New Orleans ** Margaux Scott ** The Governor * Ursa System ** "Great Bear" (Deceased) Notes * The cannonality of such a domain was really only confirmed after Dan Schindler was let go by Nickelodeon, leading Game Shakers to a cliffhanger. * It should probably be called the Sprigarn Dimension because Jed Sprigarn was in charge of Thunderman's, GSA, and Galaxy Squad before Doug Sloan took over again in the second half of Battle Thunder and Hexagon (which leads to the issue of which domain as the teams feels firmly grounded in both dimensions) See Also * Kyuranger Universe-Sentai Counterpart (home world of the Galaxy Squad Rangers) from Kyuranger * References (DanWarp Dimension) Category:Dimensions Category:Power Rangers Dimensions Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Danwarp Universe